Turtle Memories
by RedForRaph
Summary: This is a group of drabbles (or one-shots, since they're kind of long) about different adventures and moments the Turtles have shared at different ages. Why is Raphael afraid of bugs? What happens when it storms? A fight with a toaster! So many moments, so little time! Humor, sweet fluff, and adventure galore! Brothers together, Turtles forever! -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! I decided to start doing y own drabbles! Well, I guess they are more like one-shots since they're kind of longer than your average drabble. Anyways, I hope you like them! Rate and Review, but no flames, please!**

***Disclaimer: No Turtles belong to me, but they will some day...Probably not, but still...***

"Fearless"

Thunder boomed loudly, echoing off the walls of the sewer and lair. It was late, hours after Splinter put his four little turtle tots to bed in their big bedroom. Leo and Donnie shared half the room while Mikey and Raph shared the other half.  
As the thunder cracked again, Raphael pulled the blankets a little higher over his face, his best attempt to block out the sound. He didn't like storms. He definitely didn't like thunder, but no way was he going to let his brothers find out. Raph heard his little brother, Mikey, snore from the bunk above him.  
The thunder seemed to get louder with every second. Raphael was terrified as he let out a small whimper.  
"What's wrong, Raphy?" Raphael lowered the blanket to see Leo sitting up in his own bed across the room, staring at him.  
"Nut'in," Raph lied, but another clap of thunder made him jump. Quietly, Leo swung his legs out of bed and tiptoed over to Raph's.  
"The thunder can't hurt ya, Raph," Leo assured, "Donnie says its jus' a loud noise."  
"No like loud noise," Raph grumbled, pulling the covers up again. Leo hopped up onto the edge of Raphael's bed.  
"You watch wrestlin', and wrestlin' is loud," Leo argued, "Thundah is jus' clouds wrestlin'." Raph looked curiously at his only older brother.  
"Reawwy?" he asked, wide eyed.  
"Uh huh," Leo replied adamantly, "Plus, I'd never let nothin hurt ya 'cause I'm your big brudder." Raph blushed awkwardly. He was used to being the tough one and not needing anyone's help.  
Another clap of lightning rang out, and Raphael was still afraid.  
"Want me to stay here tonight?" Leo asked. Raphael shyly shrugged, which Leo knew was a yes. Raph scooted over enough for Leo to squeeze in, who then draped the blanket over both of them.  
"'Night, Raphy," Leo whispered, patting his brother's shell. Raph buried his head into the crook of Leo's neck.  
"Night, Weo," he replied, and he fell asleep, knowing he was safe. Leo's not scared of nothing, Raph always thought on stormy nights when he was afraid, And people who aren't scared of nothing can do anything. And that is the real reason he gave Leo the nickname "Fearless Leader".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of my Drabble series! R&R, but please no flames! ^-^**

***Disclaimer: No Turtles are mine. U-U***

_Even Leaders Need A Doctor_

Leonardo crept silently through the lair, trying his best not to wake his younger siblings in the process. He cradled his right hand against his plastron, gritting his teeth in discomfort. Just a few more steps until he reached the bathroom, where he could nurse his wound, but that meant walking right past Donatello's lab.  
Holding his breath, he slid past his second youngest brother's lab and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Finally, Leo let out his breath in an audible sigh. He held his hand out in front of him to inspect the damage done. It hurt so bad! Leo chewed the inside of his cheek. How was he suppose to nurse this kind of injury? Wasn't he suppose to wash it or something? Leo faintly remembered Donnie telling them all the proper first aid for such situations, but Leo hadn't really been listening. The new Space Heroes had been on.  
Finally, Leo reached for the faucet. He was almost positive he was suppose to wash it. Only, as soon as the water touched his wound, Leo gave a little shriek of pain. He jerked his hand back and held it against his plastron again.  
"So much for THAT idea," Leo mumbled, blowing on his wound.  
"Leo?" Leonardo froze at the sound of Donnie's voice.  
"Oh, uh, hey there, Don," Leo replied, turning to face his genius brother, keeping his injured hand behind his back, "What are you doing up so late?" Donnie raised his eyebrow as he tried to see what Leo had behind his back.  
"Just been working on a way to return the Pulverizer to his previous state," Donnie replied slowly, "What do you have behind your back?"  
"Nothing!" Leo shouted a little too quickly. Donnie shook his head.  
"I'm not stupid, Leonardo," Donnie lectured, "Plus, you are a TERRIBLE liar." With a sigh of defeat, Leo held out his hand for Donnie to see.  
"Is that a burn?" Donnie asked, grabbing Leo's hand and inspecting it, "You should've just came to the lab. I have everything needed to dress a burn." Before Leo could respond, Donnie pulled him to the lab and pointed at a chair for him to sit in.  
"Why were you being so secretive about a small burn like that?" Donnie asked, smearing antibiotic medicine on the burn, "How'd you acquire it?" Leo's face turned red. The dreaded question. Leo mumbled something unintelligibly. "Huh?" Donnie asked, applying a bandage, "What was that?"  
Leo mumbled again, which only made Donnie glare at him.  
"Fine," Leo grumbled with a sigh, "I burned it on the toaster. Making toast." He paused, waiting for the laughter he knew would come. Donnie gave Leo a small grin, showing off his gap.  
"You and technology definitely do not mix," Donnie replied with a chuckle, shaking his head, "There. All done." Leo's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment.  
"Um, thanks, Don," Leo said, standing to leave. He looked at the bandage on his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Oh, and Donnie? Could you maybe keep this between the two of us?" Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes as he crossed his heart.  
"I didn't see a thing," Donnie replied.  
"Thanks," Leo sighed in relief, "Raph and Mikey would never let me live it down if they knew I lost a fight with the toaster. Again..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup, Chapter 3 is up already! R&R, but please no flames! If there is anything you guys would like to see as a drabble/one-shot, message it to me or leave a comment telling me what it is, and I'll try my best to write one about it! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: One day, they will be mine, but not today... TT^TT***

Brain and Brawn

Raphael had always understood Donatello more than his other brothers had. Though they probably didn't see it, Raphael respected and envied Donnie's big brain. Sometimes, Raphael would lie wide awake at night, wondering why Donnie stuck around with them. Raph knew he, Mikey, and Leo would never be anything more than ninjas, but Donnie...Donnie could be so much more. He wasn't just brawn like the rest of them. He was a brain as well. Raphael understood this more than anyone else. Donnie could find a good disguise and leave the sewers for good. He could finally put his brilliant mind to work. Mikey would be sad, and Leo would be angry, but he, Raphael, would be proud. He'd even help Don sneak out. Sure, he'd miss him like crazy, but if it was what Donnie wanted, he wouldn't be selfish and stand in the way.  
Laying in bed a particular night, all of these thoughts crowded into Raphael's head, preventing him from sleeping. Raph's mind pulled up a memory of when he was just a turtle tot. Donnie had loved tinkering in his lab, but when his work dragged on into the night, he had to stop. Donnie was terrified of being alone in the dark. Terrified the monsters would reach from the shadows with long, pointy fingers and pull him under the table, never to be seen again. It was then that Raph moved a blanket and pillow to the corner of little Donnie's lab, where he camped out until his little brother was done with his work. Donnie didn't have to be alone at night anymore. Donatello did grow out of his fear, though, but Raph still sometimes snuck in late at night to check on his genius of a brother. Secretly, of course.  
With a sigh, Raphael swung out of his hammock. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until he got to the bottom of the problem. Silently, Raphael tip-toed toward Master Splinter's chamber door. Before he could even knock, his sensei's voice rang out.  
"Enter, my son." Raph did. His father sat cross-legged in the middle of his floor, eyes closed, meditating. Lit candles flickered around them. "What troubles you, Raphael?" Splinter asked, opening his eyes, "Why are you not asleep?" Raph lowered onto his knees, his head down.  
"It's Donnie, Sensei," Raphael began, "Why hasn't he left us yet?" Splinter cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
"What do you mean, Son?" he asked, "Where do you think Donatello is going?" Raphael sighed in discomfort as he looked up to meet his sensai's eyes.  
"Anywhere he wants," Raph replied, "If he's so smart, why hasn't he gotten outta here?! He can leave, become a scientist or whatever! I feel like I'm- we're holdin' him back from doin' something important, from making a difference!" Splinter rubbed his chin, contemplating what his second oldest son was saying, and Raphael continued his rant. "Leo, Mike, and me ain't got no brains like him. We'll always just be ninjas. But Don can be whatever he wants! Why are we holdin' him back?!"  
"Just ninjas?" Splinter repeated, "A ninja is the greatest thing anyone can be, Raphael. Have you ever considered being a ninja is what Donatello wants to do?" Raph shrugged uncomfortably, trying to remain straight-faced. Splinter, though, continued. "How does Donatello use his brain, Raphael?" There was a silence.  
"He builds stuff to help us," Raph replied, to which Splinter nodded.  
"So Donatello IS making a difference," Splinter finished, "The whole world does not need to know for it to count." Raphael nodded as he got to his knees to leave. "Oh, and, my Son?" Splinter called, stopping Raphael before he could leave, "Perhaps it would be wise to ask your brother all of this instead of me." Raph mumbled a reply before heading back to his room. Little did he know a purple-banded head was sticking out of the lab door, where it had been listening to Raph and Splinter's conversation the entire time...

Raphael still couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned in his hammock.  
"Raph?" Raphael's head shot up. A shadow was standing beside his bed, and once his eyes adjusted to the dark, Raphael could make out a purple mask.  
"Whaddya want, Brainiac?" Raph mumbled, rolling over. He couldn't see that Donnie was smiling.  
"I was just thinking..." Donnie began, only to be interrupted by Raph.  
"Aren't you always?" he grumbled. Donnie ignored him and continued.  
"I was thinking," Donnie said again, "and I think I know what I want to do with my life." Raph perked up a little, but tried to seem uncaring.  
"You do, huh?" Raphael asked, turning toward Don, "You wanna be a scientist, right? Or some sort of engineer?" Donnie shook his head.  
"I want to be a ninja," Donnie replied, as if it was obvious, "But I also want to be needed here at the lair forever." In the dark, Donnie could see Raph's eyes widen a bit.  
"Is that really what you wanna do?" Raph asked. Donnie nodded.  
"There's nothing in the WORLD I'd rather do." Raphael tried to hide his smile as he turned away from Donnie again.  
"Night, Brainiac," he mumbled as Donnie headed for the door.  
"Goodnight, Meat-head," Don called back. As he shut the door, he smiled at how soon he heard Raphael snoring ,and he headed for his lab. In all honesty, Donnie DID want to be a scientist or engineer, but not as much as he wanted to give his hotheaded brother some peace of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is ready! R&R, but no flames! I really wanna know what you all think of these drabbles so far! Don't forget, if you want to see something made into a drabble, message it to me or comment to tell me, and I'll try to make one about it! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I wish I owned some Turtles... :( But, sadly, I don't.***

Why Raphael Is Afraid Of Bugs

The young turtles at the age of eight had never been to the surface world. Their father and sensei, Splinter, had strictly prohibited it until they were older and more mature. One day, Splinter came from his chambers carrying a bag like he did once or twice a month.  
"My sons," he said, heading toward the door, "I am going to the surface world to collect more supplies. If you are all good, I will try to bring you each a surprise." The turtle boys' faces lit up at the thought of surprises from the surface world.  
"Hai, Sensei!" they rang out, simultaneously.  
"Do not leave the lair."  
"Hai, Sensei," they all said again, a little less cheerfully.  
"Leonardo, you are in charge."  
"Hai, Sensei!" Leo, the oldest, replied, bowing in respect. Raphael crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"Teacher's pet," he grumbled. Without another word, Splinter left, closing the door behind him. Donatello, the second youngest, returned to his medical terminology book while Michelangelo, the youngest, continued coloring his picture of the Silver Sentry.  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" Leo asked, taking on his role of the responsible "adult".  
"Cheerios!" Mikey cheered excitedly, holding his crayon in the air.  
"Mikey, tha's a breakfas' food," Donnie replied. Donnie didn't talk much, embarrassed of the lisp his gap created, "How about pasketti?"  
"It's called spaghetti, Genius," Raph grumbled, playing with his dinosaur action figures.  
"Tha's what I said, Raph," Donnie mumbled in a hurt way.  
"Spaghetti!" Mikey cheered again.  
"Okay, spaghetti it is, then," Leo agreed, heading into the kitchen, the noises of cabinets opening and pots rattling were soon to follow. Other than that, the lair was quiet again. Raphael stopped playing, and stared at Donnie reading and Mikey coloring.  
"This freakin' sucks," Raphael finally said, standing up, "Let's go outside." Leo came skidding in from the kitchen.  
"No, Raph!" Leo lectured, wagging his finger the way he'd seen Splinter do, "Father said to stay inside. If we're good, we'll get surprises, remember?" Raphael slowly started inching his way to the door.  
"He'll neva even know," Raph assured him, "I'm going, even if you guys aren't. I'll only be a minute, okay?" Mikey's head shot up, eyes wide in fear.  
"No, Raphy!" he cried, "No go! You get in trouble!" Raph rolled his eyes, one hand on the door knob.  
"I ain't gonna get in trouble if you guys don't snitch," Raph snapped. Donnie didn't even look up being that he was still sore at Raph for making fun of his lisp again. Raphael's eyes locked with Leo's.  
"I don't know, Raph," Leo began. Raph opened the door and stepped out into the sewers.  
"Too bad!" he replied, "I'll be right back. Imma just look 'round." And then he was gone, the door shut behind him.  
Raphael moved pretty fast for a turtle with such short legs. He looked around in awe at all of the different tunnels. That's when he saw what he was looking for: a sewer lid leading the the surface world. With a deep breath, he slowly climbed up the ladder.  
The sewer lid was much heavier than Raphael expected, but he moved it enough to squeeze through. Raph had only ever seen the sky in picture books Splinter would read to them, but the inky black sky dotted with little stars was much more amazing than any picture. Looking around, Raph saw he was in a park of some sort. Being so late, it was deserted, and Raphael figured it was safe enough to go exploring.  
Tip-toeing through the park, something caught the young turtle tot's eye. It was a weird object hanging from a branch of a tree. Raphael stood directly under it and looked up.  
"I should knock it down and bring it back to the others as a surprise," Raph said to himself, picking up a rock.  
It was a direct hit, unfortunately, and Raphael watched with curiosity as dozens of insects evacuated the mysterious object. After the first few stings, Raph knew they were bees. He had heard Donnie mention them once after watching a show about pollination or something like that.  
The stings kept coming and, in a panic, Raph started running. His body ached from all the stings, but the bees kept following him. He looked for the sewer lid, fear racking through his body. He cried and yelled as he fanned his arms all around, trying to keep the stinging insects away as he ran.  
The sewer lid! Quickly, Raphael slid back inside and closed the lid behind him. Though the bees were trapped outside, Raph continued to cry in fear and pain as he climbed down the ladder and ran down the tunnel. That's when he realized something awful; he was lost. Worse still, he wasn't feeling very good. His stings were burning and swelling, and everything looked blurry. Raph fell onto the concrete, his legs giving out. Raphael cried even more as he laid there, too weak and sore to move.  
"Dad!" the tot yelled, "Leo!?" But there was no answer, and that was the scariest part of all...

Leonardo paced back and forth. The spaghetti had already been eaten except for one lonely plate, which sat on the kitchen table, waiting for Raphael.  
"Weo?" Mikey said, sitting next to Donatello on the couch, "When's Raphy coming home?" Leo didn't want to scare his baby brother, but he was more than a little nervous, too.  
"Don't worry, Mike," Leo assured him, "He'll be back any minute now." Donnie looked up at the clock on the wall.  
"He's been gone an hour, though," he admitted, a worried crease on his forehead. Suddenly, the front door opened.  
"I am home, my sons," Splinter said, closing the door behind him. His bag was full. "I have food and blankets. And you each have a surprise." Splinter gave his sons a small smile, which was soon replaced by a frown when his sons' faces didn't light up. "What is the matter, my sons?" Splinter looked around the room, "And where is Raphael?" Leo gulped and stepped forward.  
"Sensei," he began, "Raph went outside, and he hasn't come back yet." Splinter looked shocked for a moment, and then a mixture of angry and worried.  
"I told you all to stay inside," Splinter lectured, trying to stay calm.  
"We did," Leo replied, "but Raph..."  
"You were in charge," Splinter interrupted, "I am very disappointed, Leonardo." Leo hung his head in shame, trying to hold back tears.  
"I will go look for your brother," Splinter said, opening the door once again, "Stay here."  
"Hai, Sensei," He was gone.  
"Raph always gets me in trouble," Leo pouted, plopping down in the floor by the couch, "He does it on purpose." Michelangelo jumped down from the couch and threw himself down in Leo's lap, looking at him with teary eyes.  
"Where Raphy, Weo?" he asked in a scared tone, "Where Raphy?!" Leo hugged his baby brother and patted his shell.  
"He's just out exploring, Mikey," Leo assured him, "Daddy's gonna go get him." Suddenly, Leo heard sniffling coming from the couch. Looking up, he saw his purple-banded brother wiping his nose, tears running down his cheeks.  
"What if Raph got hur'?" Donnie asked, worry making his lisp even worse, "I di'nt even tell 'im bye when he lef'." Leo took a deep breath. Now he had TWO hysteric brothers to calm down. Leo picked Mikey up, which wasn't hard being that Mikey weighed a lot less than he and his other brothers, and put him on the couch beside Donnie. Before Leo could begin consoling them, the lair door burst open. Splinter rushed in, carrying a crying Raphael in his arms. Raph had his stubby arms around the rat's neck as he buried his face and cried hysterically into his father's robe. Leo stared wide-eyed. Something was definitely wrong. He had never heard such heart-wrenching sounds come from his hotheaded brother before. And why did Raph's arms look so bumpy and swollen?  
"Off the couch!" Splinter ordered his two youngest sons, who were also staring with fearful gazes. Once they were moved, Splinter laid his second oldest son down. Raph was still crying, but his eyes were closed and his chest was moving rapidly. Everything was happening at once. Mikey was crying and yelling, running around in a panic while Donnie was trying to tell Splinter something, but his hysteria made his words unrecognizable. But he kept trying.  
"What is it, Donatello?" Splinter asked hurriedly, "Deep breaths." Donnie took a deep breath, but his words weren't any better. Finally, he picked up the medical book he had been reading and flipped to a certain page.  
"Anaphylactic," Splinter read as Donnie held the book up, "A strong allergic reaction." His eyes lit up.  
"Ad'enaline!" Donnie shouted. Splinter nodded in understanding. Adrenaline was what Raphael needed for his allergies.  
"Go get the first aid kit, Donatello," Splinter ordered, "Leonardo, calm down Michelangelo." Donnie ran to the make-shift infirmary, which would one day become his lab. When he came back with the first aid kit, Leo was hugging Mikey, and Splinter was pulling stingers from Raphael's arms and neck, which was where most of the bees had stung him.  
Splinter took the kit from Donnie, whose hands were shaking, and dug around in it until he pulled out a spring-loaded needle with a dose of adrenaline in it. Quickly, Splinter stuck the needle in Raphael's arm, the dose being administered.  
"W-what happened?" Leo asked, holding Mikey on the couch and rocking him as his crying mellowed into hiccups, "Is Raphy gonna be okay?" Splinter sighed in relief as he rubbed the unconscious turtle's arm where the shot had been given.  
"Raphael snuck up to the surface world, where he must have disturbed a bee hive," Splinter explained, "Apparently, he is allergic to the bee venom. Thanks to Donatello, Raphael will be just fine in an hour or so. Very good work, my son." Splinter smiled at Donnie, who was red-faced and slumped on floor.  
"Th-thank you, Sensei," he stuttered.  
"You did a good job as well, Leonardo," Splinter added, "You kept your brothers calm." Mikey looked up at Leo with a wobbly grin, and Leo smiled in return.  
"M-Master?" Everyone looked at Raphael, who's eyes were open, "I'm sorry I was bad." Splinter chuckled and placed a hand on Raph's head.  
"It is alright, my son," Splinter replied, "But now you know to follow the rules, do you not?" Raphael nodded. Suddenly, Splinter put a finger in the air.  
"Aw, I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his bag, "Your surprises!" He handed Donatello a book on insects, Mikey an old coloring book and crayons, Leo some pencils and a notepad, and Raph a box of used action figures.  
"Thank you, Master Splinter!" four little voices rang out happily.  
"You are very welcome, my sons," Splinter replied, standing to leave, "Get some rest, Raphael. You should feel better by morning."  
"Ay, Sensei," Raphael whispered, his voice hoarse from yelling in the sewer tunnels.  
When Splinter entered his chamber, and the four turtles were alone, Raphael was smothered with bodies.  
"You scared us, Raph!" Leo yelled, hugging Raphael's neck, careful of his stings.  
"Raphy all better?!" Mikey asked, patting Raphael's head.  
"Yeah," Raph replied with a smile, "I'm fine." Donnie climbed up so he was lying beside Raph.  
"Wanna look at my new book wit' me?" he asked, happily opening to the first page. Raph closed his eyes, gasped, and smacked the book away.  
"Bug!" he yelled. Donnie looked from Raphael to his book on the floor with wide eyes.  
"It's otay, Raph," Donnie said slowly, putting an arm around Raph's shoulders, "Don't be a'scared."  
"I ain't a'scared!" Raph argued, "I ain't a'scared of nothin'!"

When Splinter returned from his chambers to check on Raphael, he smiled at the sight he saw. Raphael was sleeping peacefully, though Splinter frowned just a bit at the look of Raph's stings. Donnie was curled up at Raphael's side, an arm draped across his plastron. Leo was sleeping, propped up against the couch and arms crossed as if he was a guard protecting his brothers from any enemy that dared threaten them. Splinter chuckled to himself as he saw Mikey curled up on top of Raphael's legs, smiling in his sleep. Donatello's book of bugs was lying in the floor, opened to the inside front cover. Words were scrawled across the page with one of Mikey's new crayons. Words were misspelled and sloppy, but Splinter could still make out most of it: "Dear Bugs, Raph don't like you anymore, so leave him alone, or me and my brothers will squish you to death. Love, Mikey." Splinter smiled. Never had he seen more caring people than his four little turtle tots.

The End!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah... ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer: No Turtles are mine...***

_A Joke Too Far_

Michelangelo gulped nervously as he watched his older brother, Leonardo, down about his tenth cup of "tea".  
When Donatello and Raphael had decided to go on a junkyard run to find parts for Raph's motorcycle, Mikey thought of no better time to prank his cool-headed fearless leader.  
After scrounging under Raph's bed, he had found just what he was looking for: vodka. If Raph ever found out Mikey found his stash, it would be a sad, painful day for the younger brother. He made a mental note to fill the vodka bottle with water when he was done.  
Mikey had then tiptoed past Leo and into the kitchen where Leo had just finished brewing his latest kettle of green tea. Mikey poured some of the tea out and replaced it with the entire bottle of vodka. He tried his best to act natural as the blue-masked leader entered the kitchen with his cup.  
"Hey, Mike," he had said cautiously, eyeing Mikey as he stood beside the stove, "What are you doing now?" Mikey gave him his most innocent smile.  
"Oh, just the usual," he'd replied, trying not to laugh as Leo poured his first cup of tainted tea.  
That was nine cups ago.  
Now, Mikey sat on the couch beside Leo, who was now downing his tenth cup of vodka-tea.  
"Um, Leo," Mikey said nervously, reaching for the cup, "I think you've had enough tea, bro." Leo's eyes were oddly focused for someone who had just downed three-fourths of a bottle of vodka.  
"Mikey," Leo said seriously in a slurred voice, "You shoul' really drink mo' tea. It helps ya f-focus." Leo paused, waiting for Mikey's response, "It helps you focus! Wait, did I alrea'y say that?" Suddenly, Leo pulled out one of his katanas and started waving it around in a slashing motion.  
"Whoa!" Mikey shouted, ducking the sword as it flew over his head.  
"See?" Leo exclaimed happily, "I'm leader 'cause I have the swords!" Mikey pulled the swords from Leo's grip and tossed them aside.  
"Okay, dude," Mikey said, out of breath from wrestling with Leo over the swords, "No more alcohol for you ever." Leo's eyes got wide as he covered his mouth dramatically with both hands.  
"Am I drunk?" he asked, sounding like a scared child, "Im not s'posed to drink 'cause I'm not old enough!" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"You see," he began slowly, "I wanted to prank you by putting vodka in your tea, but you didn't even notice so you just kept drinking it..." Leo blinked numerous times, his lips in a tight line.  
"Tha's why I feel sick, huh?" he asked, holding his head. Suddenly, his head jerked up. "I'm tellin' Donnie," he finally said, pulling his shell cell out and pushing a button.  
"What?! No!" Mikey launched himself at Leo, trying to reach the phone. Leo laughed as he kept his youngest brother at bay with his feet.  
"Hello?" Donnie's voice sounded from the other end of the phone, "Leo?"  
"Don!" Leo laughed into the phone, "Mikey gave meh vokka!"  
"Vokka? You mean vodka?"  
"Uh, yeah!" Leo replied, "Is he in trouble?" Mikey finally grabbed the phone from Leo's hand.  
"He's just kidding, Don," Mikey lied with a fake laugh, "You know what a kidder he is!"  
"Yeah," Donnie replied dryly from the other end, "He's not." Mikey heard scuffling on the other end.  
"Alright, what are ya saying 'bout vodka?" Raph asked, having taken the phone from Don. Mikey gulped. Confession time. 'I am so dead.'  
"I put vodka in Leo's tea as a prank, but he drank the whole pot and got drunk, and now he's swinging his katanas around and acting the complete opposite of himself! What do I do Raph?!" There was a long pause. "Uh, Raph?"  
"You got into my stash, didn't ya, Mike?" Mikey froze at the anger in Raph's voice.  
"Really, out of all of that, THAT'S what caught your attention?!" Mikey replied, "I'll get ya a new bottle, just please come help me!" Another pause.  
"We'll be there when we're done," Raph growled, "Until then, YOU deal with it." Click. He hung up. Mikey sighed and threw the phone onto the couch. Raph was NOT happy with him.  
"Okay, Leo," Mikey said, turning to his drunk brother, "Bedtime for drunk turtles!" Mikey started pushing Leo toward the stairs, but Leo planted his feet firmly.  
"Why's Raphie angry all the time?" Leo asked, "Did you hang up? I didn't get ta tell 'im hi!" Leo hiccuped, reaching for his phone again.  
"That's a definite no, dude," Mikey said, pushing Leo toward the stairs, "Raph's not too happy right now." Leo turned to Mikey with his puppy pout. "Sorry, bro," Mikey added, "Ain't gonna work. I INVENTED that!" Leo hiccuped again, before reaching for his tea cup.  
"I wan' mo' tea!" he said, but Mikey pulled him back.  
"Leo!" Mikey shouted, annoyed by how immature his oldest brother was acting, "It has vodka in it, remember?!" Leo paused again, wiggling his fingers in front of his face.  
"Everything looks fuzzy, Mikey," Leo admitted with his brow furrowed, "I don't like it." Mikey sighed, putting an arm around Leo's shoulders and ushering him up the stairs.  
"You'll feel better after a nap," Mikey insisted. Leo began swaying on his feet, his eyes going closed.  
"Imma puke," he mumbled in his slurred voice. Once inside Leo's room, Leo leaned over his trash can and emptied his stomach.  
"I. Hate. You. Mikey." Leo said between breaths, still leaning over his trash can. Mikey chuckled.  
"Yeah," he agreed, "I went a little far with this prank, huh?" Suddenly, Leo passed out beside his trash can, sprawled out on his stomach.  
"Oh, shell," Mikey mumbled. As if on cue, Mikey heard the front door down stairs open and slam shut.  
"Mike?" Donnie called, "Leo?" Suddenly, Donnie and Raph were in Leo's doorway.  
"Mike, I can't believe you got Leo drunk," Donnie said, shaking his head in disbelief. Mikey couldn't help but feel a little proud along with guilty.  
"I can't believe I missed it," Raph added, picking Leo up with a grunt and tossing him in bed, "It was prolly hilarious!" But then Raph turned to Mikey, shooting daggers. He cracked his knuckles. "Now, about my stash..."  
Mikey's eyes widened as he slowly began backing from the room. He bolted out like lightning. Raph didn't follow him.  
"I thought you said you were going to hang Mikey by his feet from the ceiling fan," Donnie piped up from where he was sitting on the edge of Leo's bed, putting a wet rag on his oldest brother's head, "Don't tell me you're going to refrain from punishing him!" Raphael chuckled as he patted Leo's carapace.  
"Heh, nope," he replied, "I just know Leo's gonna want a piece of Mike, too, when he wakes up. We'll tag team and make Mikey wish he had never even LOOKED at my stash!"

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! This one just kind of came to me late at night. So PLEASE review! I THRIVE on them!**

***Disclaimer: No Turtles are mine... :(***

Dr. Don Strikes Again

"Achooo!" Raphael looked up from his magazine in  
surprise as Michelangelo's sneeze echoed off the concrete walls of the  
lair.  
"Geez, Mikey," Raph scoffed, "Sounds like yer dyin' over there." Mikey  
wiped his nose with a tissue as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his  
shoulders.  
"Tell me about it," he whined in a nasally voice, "I just hope  
Donnie didn't h-"  
"Mike?" Donnie's voice called out from the other room, "Is  
that you sneezing in there?" Raph scoffed again as Mikey's eyes widened in  
terror.  
"Yer gonna get it now," Raph bragged, looking back down at his  
magazine.  
"Raph?" Donnie said, surprised, stepping into the living room, "I  
thought it was Mikey who sneezed?" Raph looked at him confused.  
"Yeah, he-"  
Raph paused when he saw the chair Mikey had recently been sitting in was empty.  
"Where'd he go?" he asked, scratching his head. When he turned back to face  
Donnie, a metal spoon was pushed into his mouth, and a foul-tasting liquid ran  
onto Raph's tongue and down his throat.  
Raphael gagged and sputtered as  
Donnie pulled the spoon out.  
"See?" Donnie said victoriously, heading back  
toward his lab, "That medicine should fix you right up!"  
Raphael covered his  
mouth to keep from puking. When he heard Mikey's giggling, he saw  
red.  
"Thanks for taking the bullet for me, Raphy-boy," Mikey laughed, leaning  
over Raph in his chair. Mikey's face contorted as another sneeze racked through  
him. This time, Raph grabbed his arm.  
"Oh, Doctor Don?!" Raphael called,  
grinning evilly at his youngest brother, "I t'ink Mike's comin' down with  
somethin'!" Mikey's eyes grew wide as he shook his head and made pleading  
motions.  
"Be right there with the medicine!" Don called back.  
"Nooooooo!"  
Mikey yelled dramatically at the ceiling.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

The Lecture

"I thought Leo was never gonna stop lecturin' us last night,"  
Raphael griped to Donatello at the kitchen table. A bowl of cereal sat in front  
of Raph, a cup of coffee in front of Don.  
"Tell me about it," Donnie mumbled,  
setting his head down on the table, "We were only ten minutes late meeting him  
and Mike during patrol." Suddenly, Michelangelo entered the kitchen looking too  
happy to have just woken up. He plopped down in the chair opposite of  
Donnie.  
"We got up before, Leo?!" he asked excitedly, "Yes! He's gonna be so  
mad!" As if on cue, Leonardo came slumping into the kitchen and sat silently  
beside Mikey.  
"Morning," Donnie greeted, sipping his coffee. No  
answer.  
"What took ya so long, Fearless?" Raph asked with a cocky smile. Leo  
just glared at him in response. "What?" Raph asked confused, "You're quiet this  
mornin'. Cat got yer tongue?" Still no answer, but Leo's cheeks turned pink as  
he chewed his lip and tried not to make eye contact. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all  
exchanged confused glances. Suddenly, it clicked for Raph as his face lit  
up.  
"Oh, don't tell me," he laughed, "You didn't!" Leo crossed his arms and  
glared at the table. Donnie and Mikey still looked confused. "You lost yer voice  
yelling at us last night, didn't ya?" Raph asked with another laugh. No answer,  
but it was obvious that was the case. Mikey and Raph laughed openly while Donnie  
tried to hide his grin.  
"I'll make some tea to help your throat," Donnie  
offered, standing and heading for the sink. Raphael put his hands behind his  
head and leaned back in his chair.  
"It's gonna be a good day," he decided out  
loud with an evil grin, "A very good day."

The End!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo, I was watching Lion King 1 1/2 and I LOVED this certain cute moment between Simba and Timone so I tweaked it to make it a Turtle Tot story! REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... -_-**

Bed Time Blues

"Leo? Leo, are you awake?" Ten-year-old Leonardo groggily  
opened one eye to see who was disturbing his sleep. His youngest brother,  
Michelangelo, looked down at him with a nervous glance.  
"Leo," Mikey hissed,  
"I gotta go to the bathroom."  
"Then go," Leo replied, still half asleep. Leo  
turned onto his side, preparing to go back to sleep.  
"But it's dark!" Mikey  
whined, "I could trip! Or a monster could get me! Please, Leo!" Leo sighed. If  
he was Raphael, he'd tell Mikey to shut up and go away. If he was Donatello,  
he'd explain to Michelangelo that monsters weren't real, but he was Leonardo, so  
he swung his legs out of bed and walked with Mikey to the bathroom.  
"Don't  
leave, okay?" Mikey said nervously, leaving the bathroom door cracked once  
inside. Leo nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. After Mikey was finished, Leo  
led him back to their room, where Mikey climbed into his bed, and Leo plopped  
down in his own.  
Leonardo had only been asleep for another hour or two before  
he was being shook awake. It was Mikey again.  
"I'm thirsty," Mikey whispered,  
looking guilty. Leo knew arguing wouldn't help, so he sat up again.  
"You know  
you'll have to go pee again in another hour now, right?" Leo griped as he and  
Mikey returned to their room from the kitchen, Mikey sipping his glass of water  
happily. Leo, once again, threw himself down in his bed and closed his eyes. He  
was off to sleep in a matter of minutes.  
"Um, Leo?" Leo's eyes snapped open  
an hour later as Mikey stood above him once more.  
"What?!" Leo asked, losing  
his calm, "What else could you possibly need?!" Mikey looked down  
bashfully.  
"Actually," he replied quietly, "I had a bad dream..."  
"Oh..."  
Leo's face relaxed as he felt a quick stab of guilt for yelling at his baby  
brother, "Wanna bunk with me tonight?" Mikey's face lit up as he wiggled to fit  
beside Leo on the small bed.  
"Thanks, Leo," Mikey sighed, closing his eyes to  
sleep. Leo smiled and closed his eyes as well.  
"Anytime, bro." It was quiet  
for a moment.  
"...Leo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta go pee."

The  
End


	9. Chapter 9

"Callipygian"

"This game is callow, and I refuse to participate any further." Three annoyed set of eyes turned toward the purple banded turtle sitting cross-legged in the floor.  
"Come on, Donnie!" Mikey whined, "You HAVE to play!"  
Raphael crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"Yer only quittin' 'cause it's yer turn," Raphael pointed out. Donnie glared in return.  
"That is untrue!" he argued, "I didn't want to play this immature game since the beginning!" Leo smiled calmly and put a hand on his genius brother's shoulder.  
"It's just a game, Don," Leo pointed out, "I'M even playing it! We've all already gone so just...humorous us, okay?" Donnie sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"About time!" Raphael said with an evil grin as he sat up straighter, "Okay, Don. Truth...or Dare?" Donnie rolled his eyes at the imbecilic question.  
"Truth, of course," he replied. Mikey and Leo grinned in anticipation as they watched Raphael's eyes twinkle evilly.  
"Fine, you wuss," Raph smirked, "Do you have a crush on April?" Donnie's eyes grew big, his cheeks turning red.  
"Aw, snap!" Mikey laughed, "That's a good one, Raph!" Donnie shook his head as he stuttered out his reply.  
"I changed my mind!" Donnie spat out quickly, "I mean...Uh...I meant to say Dare." Donnie knew changing his answer was supposedly 'illegal' in such a game, but Raphael seemed to let it slide.  
"Okayyy," Raph replied slowly, "Fine, but you can't switch again, comprende?" Still blushing, Donnie nodded grimly. "So," Raph began, his smile slowly growing, "I dare you to...tell April she has a nice ass." Donnie choked in surprise, and Leo reached out and smacked Raph on the back of the head.  
"Watch your language, Raphael," Leo lectured sternly, receiving a death glare from Raphael. Donnie, though, was still sputtering.  
"But Raph! I-I mean...I can't just...and it's SEXIST and..." Raphael put a hand up to silence him.  
"You know the rules, Bro," Raph replied seriously, "No chickenin' out."  
As if on cue, the lair door opened as April O'Neil made her way inside.  
"Hey guys!" she said, plopping down on the couch, "What's up?" Raphael and Michelangelo slowly turned their heads toward Donatello, smiling their cruel and evil grins. Leonardo, though, only watched sympathetically.  
"Oh, uh, hi there, April," Donnie stuttered, getting to his feet, "How-how are you?" April looked at each Turtle's face in confusion.  
"Why are you guys acting so weird?" she asked suspiciously, "What's up?"  
"Nothin'!" Mikey replied with an innocent grin, "But I think DONNIE has something to tell you!" Donnie jumped at the sound of his name.  
"Oh, um, uh..." he stuttered, buying himself time to think.  
"Yeah, Don?" April sounded intrigued. Suddenly, the perfect idea formed in Donnie's mind.  
"Oh, I, um, just wanted to say you are callipygian today..." he finally said, looking down at his feet nervously. When he finally met April's eyes, he saw she looked confused. He was REALLY hoping April wouldn't be familiar with the term he had used.  
Donnie looked at his brothers over April's shoulder. Raphael looked annoyed, Leo looked uncomfortable, and Mikey just looked completely lost. He looked at April again.  
"Callipygian?" she asked, confused, as if making sure she had heard correctly, "Um, thanks, I think." Donnie sighed in relief. With a smile, Donnie proudly walked past April and shoved past his astonished brothers. His plan had worked! She had no idea that he had basically just told her she had voluptuous buttocks!  
"No problem, April," he chuckled surely, "Anytime." When he was out of the room, April turned to look at the three remaining turtles in embarrassment.  
"Does...Does Donnie know what callipygian MEANS?" she asked seriously. The three turtles exchanged looks with shrugs.  
"I don't know," Leo replied slowly, "Why? What does it mean?" April looked away awkwardly as her cheeks burned red.  
"Well, um, it basically means that he just told me that I, you know, have a nice butt," she finally replied, chewing her lip. The three turtles busted up in laughter as April watched in uncomfortable confusion. Finally, Raphael caught his breath and wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
"Ya," Raph replied with a chuckle, "I'm pretty sure he knows."

The End!


	10. Chapter 10

"Somnambulant "

DING! Leonardo groggily opened his eyes at the familiar sound of the toaster popping up toast in the kitchen...But it was three in the morning. Who the shell would be making toast at three in the morning?! Deciding his immediate younger brother, Raphael, had gotten up for a late night snack, Leo felt his eyes drooping closed once again...  
CRASH! Leonardo jumped up, no longer able to ignore the sounds radiating from outside his bedroom door.  
Carefully and silently, Leo exited his room and tiptoed down the hall toward the main room. He could smell burnt toast, proving his earlier theory of the source of the dinging sound. After another step, Leo gasped in pain as something sharp poked the sole of his foot. Looking down, he saw the broken shards of what was once Splinter's favorite reading lamp.  
A shadow caught Leo's eye as it headed into the kitchen. The shadow opened the refrigerator, causing the light inside it to turn on. Leo could finally see who the shadow was as it reached inside the fridge, pulled out the carton of milk, and brought it greedily to its lips.  
"Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted, trying to stay quiet enough not to wake his other brothers and sensei, "What have I told you and Raphael about drinking from the carton?! It's gross!" Mikey took one last gulp from the carton before dropping it on the floor, the milk creating a puddle around him. Leo watched in disbelief as Mikey left the mess and headed for the living room. "Mikey!" Leo lectured, "Clean that up right now!" No reply. Leo stomped over to his youngest brother, who was now sitting on the couch. "Stop ignoring me," Leo warned, "I know you can hear me." No response. Leaning closer, Leonardo saw Mikey's eyes were unfocused. "Uh, Mike?" he said waving a hand in front of his brother's face, "Are you...sleepwalking?"  
"Leooo," Mikey finally said, his voice coming out whiny, "Raph ate all the cereal again!" Leo bit back his laughter.  
"Mikey," Leo whispered, fighting a grin, "You're still asleep." Mikey's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.  
"But what...what about training?" Mikey asked seriously, his voice hazy with sleep. Leo laughed aloud at that.  
"Just go back to sleep, Mike," he insisted, deciding to humor his sleeping brother, "You won't be late for training." Mikey didn't answer for a moment.  
"Oh," he finally replied, his voice sad, "Okay." And with that, he fell forward off the couch and landed face first. His soft snoring filled the lair.  
Leonardo smiled and shook his head at the sight before bending over and picking up his sleeping sibling. He easily carried him bridal style back to the youngest's room, where he laid him on the bed and draped a blanket over him.  
Back in the kitchen, Leo proceeded in cleaning up the spilled milk and broken lamp pieces before headed back to bed.  
That morning, Leo actually wasn't the first one awake like he usually was. As he slumped tiredly into the kitchen, he saw Raphael and Donatello already at the table. Raph was scowling at his bowl, which contained cereal but no milk.  
"Good morning," Leo greeted, smiling tiredly as he, too, sat at the table. Both of his brothers greeted him in return. It wasn't long before Michelangelo came stumbling out, bleary-eyed.  
"Duuddees," he groaned tiredly, plopping down at the table, "I'm even more tired now than I was when I went to bed last night!" Leo chuckled into his cup of tea.  
"Yeah?" Raph griped, "Well someone drank all the milk, so now I gotta eat dry Froot Loops!" Leo laughed a little harder, trying to keep quiet.  
"Uh, guys?" Donnie called confused from the living room, "Why is there a plate of toast behind the couch?" At that, Leo finally lost it, laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. As he laid on his back shell, laughing uncontrollably, Raphael and Michelangelo exchanged confused looks.  
"What's HE laughing 'bout?" Raph asked, watching Leo laughing on the ground. Mikey shrugged.  
"Who knows?" he replied casually, "He's just weird like that..."  
"Sons?!" Splinter's voice boomed from the living room, "What happened to my lamp?!"

The End!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey! It's MEEE! Anyways, I got the idea for this chapter from the Teen Titans show. Not the new one, but the old one. But I still put my own original twist on it! I hope you all like it! PLEASE Review, but no flames! THANKS! ^-^**_

_***DISCLAIMER* The Turtle aren't mine, and will probably never BE mine... :(**_

"Feeling Blue"

Michelangelo sat on the lumpy couch in the living room, staring at the flickering television screen in front of him. It was only around two in the afternoon, but he was already so BORED! Leonardo and Master Splinter had went topside for some extra training and wouldn't be back until that night. Donatello, like always, was working diligently in his lab on some device Mikey probably couldn't pronounce the name of. He could hear Raphael pounding on his punching bag in the dojo, not the least bit muffled through the wall between them. Michelangelo sighed in frustration and he rearranged himself on the couch.

Michelangelo sighed even louder in hopes one of his brothers might magically hear him and come to rescue him from his boredom. No such luck. Finally, Mikey stretched and stood up. There had to be SOMETHING a lonely and bored turtle could do to cheer himself up. And that's when he had an idea. A great idea. Mikey smiled evilly to himself before tiptoeing upstairs and down the hall. He looked dramatically to his left, and he looked dramatically to his right. With a hand on the doorknob, Mikey entered the most off limits room in the house beside Sensei's room. He entered Leo's room.

Mikey quietly closed the door behind him. He rubbed his hands together in excitement before making his way over to Leo's bed. It was a regular bed with nothing special about it. It was covered in a blue sheet with an old Japanese quilt Splinter had given him folded across the foot of it. Mikey slowly began to reach for the white pillows.

"I wonder if Leo keeps a diary or something..." Mikey said quietly to himself with an evil grin. He jerked the pillows off with a flick of his wrist. His smile fell when he saw nothing but smooth sheet underneath. He continued searching under the mattress to no avail. With a pout, Mikey scanned the room. His eyes fell on the tall dark brown dresser in the corner. There HAD to be something good in there. He pounced over to it and pulled out the first drawer, surprised to see a stack of colorful magazines.

"Jackpot!" Mikey exclaimed happily, pulling the stack out. He got a closer look at them and frowned, "What the shell kind of crap is this?!" Mikey flipped through the pages of the Space Heroes comic book and rolled his eyes. "Pfft! And they think I'M a nerd!" He shoved the comics back in the first drawer and moved down the the second drawer. The second drawer was locked. Mikey rose an eyebrow, intrigued. Usually, people only locked things that held secrets inside.

"Okay, if I was Leo, where would I hide a key?" Mikey whisper to himself, "Ah-ha! I know!" Mikey crawled across the floor and wiggled underneath Leo's bed, where a small key was taped to the underside of the bed frame. Hurrying back to the drawer, Mikey unlocked it and sat for a moment, without opening it.

"Okay, dramatic pause over," he finally said, pulling the drawer open impatiently. His face lit up as he pulled out a picture of a familiar dark-haired Japanese teen girl taken at an angle as if the girl didn't know she was being photographed. "Aw, man," Mikey laughed, holding the picture up, "Leo keeps a picture of Karai in his dresser?! That is SO beyond creepy! Just wait 'til I tell RAPH!" Reluctantly, he put the picture back inside the drawer, re-locked it, and returned the key to it's hiding place. Mikey looked down at the third and final drawer.

Pulling it open, Mikey saw a stack of blue masks. Leo's extras, he assumed. Mike sighed, disappointed. THAT wasn't very exciting. But...he HAD always wanted to see what he'd look like in Fearless-Leader-Blue. He figured a blue mask would look great on him, to match his eyes. Slowly, he untied his own orange mask and set it on the dresser top. He grabbed a blue mask from the drawer and tied it around his face, trying his best to line the eye holes up with his eyes. Once he was finished, he ran to Leo's full-length mirror he kept propped up against one side of his room.

"Duuudddeee!" Mikey shrieked happily, admiring his new look, "I look GREAT!"

"Mikey? What are you doing?" Mikey quickly spun around to see his immediate older brother, Donatello, standing in the doorway of Leo's room. He looked confused and amused all at the same time. "Why are you wearing one of Leo's masks?" Mikey thought of making up some wild excuse about how one of Leo's masks had come to life, dragged him off the couch and into the forbidden bedroom, and tied itself onto his face, but he figured Donnie wouldn't believe that.

"I was bored, so I decided to snoop around Leo's room," Mikey said quickly, "Did you know Leo keeps a picture of Karai in his dresser?" Donnie rolled his eyes and took a few more steps inside until he was standing directly in front of Mikey.

"Mikey," Donnie lectured, "You know Leo doesn't like people in his...Wait, he keeps a picture of KARAI?!" Mikey quickly nodded his head, causing to Donnie to grimace. "That's just a bit creepy," Donnie added. He shook his head, trying to remember what he had been saying before he got distracted. "Why are you wearing Leo's mask?" Mikey turned back around to face the mirror, flexing his arm muscles and posing.

"'Cause I look gooood," Mikey drawled. He reached into Leo's third drawer, pulled out another blue bandanna, and tossed it to his genius brother. "Here, try one on!" he insisted, "You know you want to!" Donnie looked at the blue mask in his hand for a moment before sighing in defeat. He reached up and untied his purple mask and sat it beside Mikey's orange one on the dresser top. Quickly tying the blue one on, he hurried over to the mirror to view himself. Donnie chuckled as he turned around to see himself from all angles.

"Well," Donnie admitted, reluctantly, "I do look pretty good, don't I?" Mikey slung an arm around Donnie's shoulders.

"We BOTH look good," Mikey corrected, "It's the blue, dude. It's, like, a magic color or something." The two brothers continued admiring themselves in the mirror, flexing and making faces at their reflections.

"What are you two idiots doing?" The two youngest turtles spun around to see Raphael leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, "You two are messin' with Leo's stuff?" He looked at their faces and rose an eyebrow, confused. "AND wearing his masks...You guys are weirdos, I swear." Donnie's face grew red in embarrassment, but Mikey just grinned and tightened the blue mask on his face.

"You just don't know, Raphie-Boy," Mikey replied, shaking his head sadly, "You don't know the power of the color blue, dude." Raphael rolled his eyes as Mikey came closer and leaned toward Raph's face. "You wanna try one on?" Mikey whispered, scandalously, "You know you want to." Raphael, annoyed, pushed Mikey away.

"Why would I want to try on one of Leo's stupid masks?" he asked, "It ain't like his is any better than ours!" Mikey tsk-tsked and threw a mask to Raph.

"Just try it on, Bro," Mikey insisted, "You'll like it." Rolling his eyes again, Raphael pulled his red mask off and plopped in down on the dresser top beside his two brothers'. He tied the blue one on in it's place. Mikey and Donnie's eyes grew large.

"Wow, Raph," Donnie stated, 'You look just LIKE Leo with that mask on. Except, you know, his eyes are blue and yours are green." Raphael pushed Donnie and Mikey out of the way to get a good look at himself in the mirror. Turning his head this way and that way, he finally gave a half-smile.

"Huh," he said, "I look even better in dis thing than Leo does!" The three brothers headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch, still wearing Leo's masks.

"Do your chores! Practice your katas! Blah blah blah!" Mikey ordered in a deep voice, trying to mimic Leonardo. Donnie laughed and straightened his back.

"Donnie! Keep your back straight! Don't spend so much time in your lab! Quit being so much smarter than me!" Donnie added, doing his own impersonation on their fearless leader. Mikey and Donnie laughed before looking at Raphael expectantly. Finally, Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. He guess he needed to do an impersonation, too.

"Raphael! Don't hit stuff! Stop being such a hothead! Start listening to me more!" Donnie and Mikey didn't even crack a grin, but, instead, stared at him with furrowed brows. Raphael rose an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Dude," Mikey began, "It's getting kind of scary. You sounded JUST LIKE Leo! I think that mask is, like, slowly turning you into him or something." The three brothers laughed at that and leaned back against the couch. "You gotta admit, though," Mikey added, "The mask makes you feel cool." Raphael shrugged, resting his arm behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess so," he admitted. Donnie nodded with a faint smile.

"It really DOES make me feel cool." Suddenly, the lair door opened and Leonardo, followed by Splinter entered. The three brothers on the couch stared, wide-eyed, and Leo stared back. Finally, he shook his head with a cocky grin and headed towards his bedroom.

"Yeah," Leo called over his shoulder, "The mask makes me feel cool, too."

**THE END**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey! This one is kind of long, and it's a song-fic for the song "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey. Also, I'm just going to warn you guys, there's a random girl I threw in this one just so it would fit the song, but before you guys become an angry stampede, this is the first AND last time I'll ever use an OC, I swear! The girl in this one doesn't even have a name, if that makes it any better. Please read and let me know what you think! R&R but no flames please! :)_

_*Disclaimer: Nothing except the random girl belong to me!*_

_**Summertime Sadness**_

_"Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness... I just wanted you to know that, baby, you're the best."_

Raphael pushed open the front door much quieter than he usually did when he snuck into the lair late at night. Leo, like always, was waiting in the main room, ready to chastise Raph as soon as he got home.  
"Not tonight, Leo," Raphael said calmly as soon as Leo opened his mouth, "I'm not in the mood." Leo still had his finger in the air, ready to begin his lecture, and watched wide-eyed as Raphael walked right past him, heading for his room.  
Raphael closed his bedroom door and plopped down in his hammock, causing it to swing back and forth. He felt hollow as he stared blindly at the ceiling, too deep in thought to really see. A sudden clatter brought him back to reality. Looking beside his hammock, he saw his T-Phone where it had fallen out of his belt.  
Picking it up, Raphael realized the screen was lit up with some sort of notification. His face scrunched up in confusion as it showed he had a video message sent from his own phone. He clicked play.  
His breath caught in his throat as a golden-eyed girl with wild and curly brown hair popped up on the screen. He could see a dingy gas station bathroom in the background, and he realized she must had stolen his phone when they stopped at the gas station and took this video in the women's restroom. Her face held a smile, and he could see her arms holding up the phone.  
"Just remember, I'll always love you," her happy voice said as she adjusted the camera to get a better angle, "Bye." It was all she said, but it still made Raphael's chest hurt. He watched it over and over again as he remembered all of their times together...

It was a cool spring night, and Raphael had needed some fresh hair. It was much earlier than Raph usually went riding, only ten o'clock at night, but it was a clear, starry night, and it was just what Raph needed.  
He pulled human clothes on as a disguise, jeans and a t-shirt which was mostly covered by his black leather jacket. He plopped his full-face helmet on and took off.  
Raph had only been riding for a few minutes when he heard music and saw lights in the distance. Parking in an alley, he could see a nearby school all lit up, a big sign reading "Prom" in front. Raphael rolled his eyes. A prom...How cliche... And that's when he first saw her.

_"I've got my red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. Got my hair done real big, beauty queen style, high-heels off. I'm feeling alive."_

She was sitting on the curb, her long red dress pooling around her. With her head down, her face was shielding by her curly and wild brown hair. Her red high-heels were kicked off and thrown precariously beside her.  
Usually, Raphael would not have even bothered with the upset teen girl, but he was in a relatively good mood, and in his disguise, she'd never find out he was a mutant turtle. He drove across the street and parked beside her on the curb. She barely lifted her head to look at him, but Raph could finally see her face. Golden eyes stood out on her lily-white face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep, sad thought.  
"Uh, girl?" Raph began awkwardly, "Are you okay?" The girl lifted her head up the rest of the way to look at him.  
"No," she replied bluntly, "Not really, but it's okay." Raphael was suddenly interested in hearing the girl's troubles. She wasn't sniffling or whining like most girls he saw on the streets of New York. She was stony-faced and calm.  
"What's up?" he asked her as he propped his bike up and jumped off it, "By the looks of ya, you should be at dat prom over dere, right?" The girl shrugged, crossing her ankles.  
"Proms suck," she admitted, "My so-called date is in there making out with some skank. I'd rather just sit out here if you don't mind." She lied back on the concrete sidewalk behind her and stared up at the full moon and thousands of stars in the sky above her. Raphael wasn't sure what to do for a moment. He stared down at her, conflicted. "Nice bike," the girl suddenly added, her hair a brown halo on the concrete beneath her. Raphael rubbed the back of his helmet awkwardly.  
"Uh, t'anks," he said, "You ever ride one before?" She shook her head, which led Raphael to ask a question he had never asked anyone ever before, "You...You wanna drive it?" The girl sat up, wide-eyed, and one eyebrow raised.  
"You're willing to let a complete stranger drive your motorcycle which, by the looks of you, I'm sure is your most prized possession?" she asked incredulously. Raph didn't reply for a moment. Why had he said that?! What if she crashed it or tore it up or...?  
"Sure, why not?" he found himself saying, "But I don't got another helmet so you'll have to go without." She shrugged and stood up, smiling the first smile Raphael had seen on her face.  
"Sounds like a deal," she added, scooting onto the seat in front of Raph. She placed each one of her hands besides Raph's on the handle bars. "Okay, tell me what to do," she said bravely, but Raph could detect a bit of fear in her voice.  
"Flip dat switch and turn the key to the right," Raphael instructed, "Then push dat red button." The bike soon roared to life, and the girl waited for further instruction.  
Raphael proceeded in teaching her where the gas and break were, and then they were off.

_"Oh my God, I feel it in the air. Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare. Honey, I'm on fire. I feel it everywhere. Nothing scares me anymore."_

The girl started down the New York streets slowly at first, but the farther she went, the braver she got. She laughed recklessly as they sped down the streets, the telephone wires blowing in the breeze overhead.  
"This is WAY better than prom!" the girl shouted over the roar of the motorcycle, "Thank you!" Raphael smiled to himself as he felt the girl relax into his chest.  
"No problem," he replied with a chuckle. Then he added in a whisper so she couldn't hear, "I should be the one thanking _you_..."  
Raphael kept his hands firmly beside hers to help her steer, but they were both having a blast. The streets slowly got quieter and emptier the later they stayed out. They stopped at a store after a while, but they didn't go in. Raphael and the girl sat outside the store and talked. Not about anything in particular, just their likes and their dislikes. she never asked for her name, so he didn't tell her, and the same vice versa. It was the first time in Raph's entire life that he actually felt normal.

** *One Month Later***

_"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness. Summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, whoah oh..."_

Raphael was parked outside of the girl's house like he had every night since he met her. Soon, she'd come running out and hop in his bike like always, but tonight would be different. Raphael felt angry and somber and upset all at the same time. It was the last day of school. The next day would be the first day of summer, which meant swarms of Purple Dragons running through the streets of New York, acting like punks, and causing trouble. The Foot, too, would be more active now that summer was around the corner. Raphael would be too busy to keep up his new-found social life. And he couldn't risk being distracted. But most of all, he couldn't risk a Dragon or Shredder finding out about the girl and using her against him. It would be Raphael's last night with the girl.  
As the girl exited her house, Raphael was leaning against his motorcycle, arms crossed.  
"Hey," the girl said, smiling and pushing a brown curl out of her eyes. Even after a month, neither of them spoke of their names.  
"Hey," Raph said seriously, "Before we go, we need to talk." The girl's face fell as she approached Raph slower.  
"What's up?" she asked, confused, "What do we gotta talk about?" Raph was glad he had his full-face helmet on; that way, the girl couldn't see how upset he was feeling.  
"I'm leaving, and tonight is my last night in town," he said, blurting out his lie, "And I'll probably never be back here..." The girl cocked her head to the side and sighed. Then, to Raphael's dismay, she smiled.  
"It's okay," she admitted, "I get it. If tonight's our last night to hang out together, let's make it great." Raphael smiled, though the girl couldn't see it, and nodded.  
The girl slid on the bike behind Raph, and they took off.

_"I'm feeling electric tonight, cruising down the coast going 'bout ninety-nine. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side. I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight."_

Raphael turned off onto a road he had never taken the girl before.  
"Where are we going?" the girl asked loudly over the wind. Raphael barely turned his head without taking his eyes off the road to reply.  
"Thought I'd make this trip special," he replied, "We're heading to Brooklyn." The girl smiled and leaned her head against Raphael's back. For a moment, he worried that she'd realize he had a shell, but she never did.  
About half-way to Brooklyn, the girl asked Raph to stop at a gas station so she could use the restroom. Before heading for the lady's room, she had secretly slipped his phone from his pocket. When she came back, she returned it.  
When they finally reached Brooklyn, Raphael headed to an empty Brighton Beach, where he drove his motorcycle down the coast at almost a hundred miles an hour. The girl clinging to him screamed and laughed in joy the entire time. It was dangerous, they both knew, but it didn't matter to them. They were both happy, and nothing could ruin that moment.

_"Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness... I just wanted you to know that, baby, you're the best."_

The 'date', as Raph considered it, was a blast, the best night of his life, but the drive back home held a thick and sad silence. Raphael stopped outside of the girl's house, and she slowly climbed off and smiled at him.  
"Thanks for the great month," she said with a smile, "It was amazing." Under his helmet, Raph blushed.  
"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm glad I met ya." They stared at each other for moment.  
"Well," Raph finally said, grabbing the handlebars of his motorcycle, "I bettah get goin'." He reached for the key, but the girl stopped him.  
"Wait!" she gasped, "Wait, I..." She paused, thinking. "Kiss me before you go." Raph just stared at her in shock. At that moment, all he wanted was to tear off his helmet and kiss the girl, but he knew he couldn't. If he took off his helmet, she would see him...  
"I..." Raph stuttered, "I wish I could but I can't..." The girl looked hurt, but smiled.  
"Would it be okay," she whispered, "if I kiss YOU then?" When Raphael didn't answer, the girl leaned over and planted a kiss on the side of his helmet. Raphael inhaled sharply. He had never been kissed before, and though it technically wasn't a real kiss, he'd take it.

_"I think I'll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky. Later's better than never. Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive."_

The girl wrapped her arms around Raphael, pressing her cheek against his collarbone. Raphael returned the hug with all his heart, his gloves hiding his three-fingered hands. He rubbed the top of her head with the front of his head where his helmet hid his face from view.  
"I'll miss you," she said with a chuckle before stepping back from the hug, and then she turned around and headed for her house.  
"I miss you already," Raphael whispered. He started his engine and drove away...

** *Present Day***

_"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness. Summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, whoah oh..."_

Even after Raphael was done remembering the girl, he kept replaying the video of her over and over again.  
"Raph?" Raphael looked up as Leo slowly and cautiously entered his room, "You okay? You seemed a little...different when you came home earlier..." Raphael looked down at the paused video of the girl on his phone.  
"Yeah," Raph sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, "I'm fine...But there's something I need to do real fast. I'll be right back." Leo looked confused and glanced up at the clock.  
"It's four in the morning, Raphael!" Leo lectured, "Can't this wait?" The look on Raph's face answer his question. Leo sighed in defeat.  
"Fine," Leo sighed, "Go."  
Outside, Raph jumped on his motorcycle, no disguise, no helmet.

_"Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness... I just wanted you to know that, baby, you're the best."_

Raphael parked outside of the girl's house and climbed up the gutter outside of her window. Peeking inside, he saw the girl curled up beneath the covers in her bed, asleep. The window was cracked open as if the girl needed a bit of fresh air before she could sleep.  
Like a shadow, Raphael slipped inside and stood over the girl. She breathed quietly and evenly. Carefully, he bent down and kissed the girl's lips. She smiled in her sleep as Raphael ran a finger down her face.  
"Goodbye," Raph whispered before he slipped noiselessly back out the window. And that's the last time he ever saw her.

_"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. Summertime, summertime sadness. I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, whoah oh..."_

The End


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: It's me again! This one is a brotherly-fluff sort of story that takes place before the 2007 TMNT movie while Leo is in Central America. I REALLY hope you guys like it! Rate and review, but no flames please!**_

_***Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not mine... =(***_

_**If You Only Knew**_

Donatello pulled the headset from his head and leaned back in his chair. His eyes burned from staring at the computer screen for so long, and his throat was raw from saying, "Hello. I'm Donnie, your friendly IT Tech Support, here to help you 24/7," over and over again to impatient men and women.  
Donnie stretched, grateful for his hour long break. Like he did every night during his break, Donnie headed for his lab. He passed Raphael's bedroom door and paused. Raphael was so reclusive since Leonardo left. He became even more so after Leo stopped answering all of their letters.  
Donatello tried the door knob, but, like always, it was locked. The only time Donnie ever really saw his older hot-headed brother anymore was usually in the evening. Donnie worried; Raphael slept all day, a sign of depression, but Raphael constantly denied it. Raph had, though, given up on Leonardo ever returning. Leo could be dead, and it wouldn't even faze him. Donnie tried to make up excuses for Leo, but Raphael wouldn't believe them. Michelangelo, on the other hand, still held on to a small thread of hope.  
Mikey had written Leo everyday until one day, Leo stopped replying. The look on Mikey's face when his unopened letters were returned always broke Donnie's heart.  
Donatello passed by Mikey's opened door and froze. Mikey wasn't in there. That's when he heard sniffling coming from the next room. Leonardo's bedroom.  
"Mikey?" Donnie whispered, sticking his head into Leo's room, "Are you in here?" He flipped on the light and was slightly surprised to see his little brother lying in Leo's bed, clutching the blue blanket in his hands, and sniffling as a silent tear slid down his cheek, the orange fabric of his mask darkened with tears. Donnie inhaled sharply. "Mikey, what's wrong?" he asked calmly. Mikey turned his baby blue eyes up to look at his immediate older brother.

_"If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread. The web I spin for you..."_

"Is Leo not coming home because he's tired of being with us?" Mikey asked, lifting his head off of Leo's pillow, "Does he like it better there than here with us?" Donnie inwardly cringed. He honestly had no idea why Leo wasn't back. He was supposed to return months ago. Leo could be dead or hurt or, like Mikey suggested, just not coming home. But he couldn't tell Mikey that.  
"Of course not, Mikey," Donnie insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed, "There's just so many people who need his help down there in Central America. He's probably just too busy saving lives to write, but as soon as he gets a break, I'm sure he'll write back. Heck, he'll probably be home any day now!" Lies. Everything coming out of his mouth was a lie. Donnie couldn't keep weaving a web of hope and lies to keep his baby brother from giving up on Leo. When...If Leo came back, how was Donnie supposed to explain himself? Explain why Leo hasn't come back like he promised?  
Mikey's face lit up.  
"You really think so, Donnie?" he asked hopefully. Donnie nodded with a false smile.  
"Of course I do," he added, "But you really need to go to bed. YOUR bed. You're only torturing yourself by being in here." Mikey sat up and looked at Leo's blue blanket still clutched in his hands.  
"Can I keep the blanket?" he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

_"If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you."_

Donnie felt his heart wretch with grief. It was all killing him, all the lies, all the false-hope. Even his own doubt was tearing at him. Finally, Donnie nodded. Mikey jumped up and gave Donnie a one-armed hug.  
"Thanks, bro," he said, and he walked out Leo's door. A second later, Donnie heard Mikey's door shut. Then and only then did Donnie sigh and drop his fake smile. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he headed for his lab at the end of the hall.

_"I still hold onto the letters you returned. I swear I've lived and learned."_

Donnie locked his lab door behind him and headed for his work table. Pencils, machine parts, and a cup of cold coffee littered his table. In the far corner, a stack of envelopes sat, the letters inside them unread. Leo hadn't read his letters either. Donnie was the last to keep his faith in his oldest brother, but it was slowly dwindling.  
Even though Leo never replied, Donnie still wrote to him every night, but as he stared at the ever-growing stack of unopened letters on his table, he walked away. He wouldn't write him tonight as protest. Maybe when Leo saw that he was now receiving NO letters at all, he'd become worried and come home, or at least write.  
With his mind to busy to work, Donnie headed for bed.

_"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep. Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea."_

Donnie's bed felt like a cold brick; he pounded angrily on his pillow, but to know use. The purple blanket was tangled around his legs he had tossed and turned so much.  
Donnie's mind was too full and busy to succumb to sleep. He craned his neck to the left to see the clock. It was already a little after four in the morning. He rolled over and stared at the cracked ceiling above.

_"If I drown tonight, bring me back to life. Breathe your breath in me. The only thing that I still believe in is you, if you only knew."_

For the first time since Leo left, Donnie let his tears fall freely, soaking his mask. He didn't blink them away. He let them water until they ran over, streaming down his cheeks, over his lips, and dripping off his chin.  
Finally Donnie gained control of himself and sat up. He licked his dry lips, salty from his tears like the ocean. He could practically hear Leo in his head.  
_"Don't give up on me, Don."_ And he wouldn't. Donnie, wiping the lingering tears from his face, climbed out of bed and headed back to his lab.

_"If you only knew how many times I counted all the words that went wrong."_

A piece of paper sat in front of Donatello as he leaned over the table, pencil in hand. What would he say? He needed to tell Leo something that would get a response out of him...  
Donnie's mind guiltily wandered off track as he remembered every single word he had said to Leo that may had pushed Leo to leave like he did.  
_"Not now, Leo. I'm busy."_  
_"You're not perfect, Leo. No one is."_  
_"Get off your high horse!"_  
_"I don't need you." _  
The last memory repeated itself over and over in his head. He DID need Leo. He really did. He knew what he would write. He put the tip of his pencil to the paper.

_"If you only knew how I refuse to let you go, even when you're gone. I don't regret any days we spent, nights we shared, or letters that I sent."_

"Leo," he read aloud in a whisper as he wrote, "I'm not going to give up on you. Mikey's holding on to his last shred of hope. Raphael, though, is depressed and hurt in a way I'm not sure can ever be fixed.  
I know you're going to come back. I'm not upset with you like Raphael may be. I don't hate you for staying in Central America for so long. When I start to lose faith, I remember all the times we joked around as we ate breakfast, or when we played Ninja Tag during rooftop runs. I'm going to keep sending you these letters until you answer. I don't regret a single minute I've wasted writing you these letters because I know you probably feel relieved whenever you see a letter from one of us."

_"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me I toss and turn like the sea."_

"It's a little past four in the morning," he continued, "but I couldn't sleep until I wrote to you again. I almost gave up and didn't write to you, but my busy mind wouldn't let me.  
It's not easy sleeping knowing one of us isn't here. It's like there's a piece of our family missing."

_"If you only knew I still hold onto the letters you returned. You help me live and learn."_

"I've kept every single letter you haven't answered. I'm really hoping this letter won't be added to the stack.  
I can't keep lying to Mikey about when you're coming home home. He keeps getting his hopes up, and when one of his unopened letters to you return, his heart breaks even more. He really misses you.  
I hardly see Raphael any more. He locks himself in his room and sleeps all day. The only time I see him is an hour or two in the evening, and when I do see him, he's angry and pessimistic. He misses you the most, I think. He misses constantly fighting with you, I bet.  
And if Raph doesn't miss you the most, then it's definitely me..."

_"If I drown tonight, bring me back to life. Breathe your breath in me."_

Donnie felt the tears come to his eyes again, and he brushed them away with the back of his hand as he continued writing: "It's all been hard for me as much as he has for the others. I've kind of taken on the role of temporary leader until you return.  
I don't like it.  
I'm not cut out to be leader like you are. This is all too much for me. I really need you to come back, Leo. We all do." Donnie signed his name at the bottom and tucked it safely into an envelope. Then, with new-found hope, Donnie went to bed. He's mail the letter in the morning.

_"The only thing that I still believe in is you. I still believe in you. Oh, if you only knew"_

_***Two Weeks Later***_

Donnie sat at the kitchen table with his breakfast in front of him. Alone.  
It was already noon, but it seemed both of his brothers had decided they wanted to sleep in. Even Raphael got up at ten to eat breakfast before going back to bed. But Donnie was glad he was alone this time for one good reason...He had mail.  
The envelope sat unopened in front of him. It was white with smudges of dirt on it. The return address merely said, "Central America". Donnie's heart thudded against his chest and his breathing quicken.  
Carefully, he ripped the top of the envelope off slowly.  
A piece of paper was inside, folded three times. Donnie fumbled with it as he unfolded it. When he could see words, his eyes scanned over the paper. Then he read it again. And again.  
Donnie leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and smiled. Though the message was short, it restored Donnie's hope and faith. It read:

_**I need you guys, too. Be home soon. **_  
_** -L**_

**The End**


End file.
